I'll Always Return
by Spirit of the Wolf
Summary: A songfic to a Bryan Adams song. Harry is far away from Hermione on tour w/his quidditch team. Hermione must find a way to be strong without him. Read Harry's letter to Mione & see into Hermione's feelings. Dedicated to our troops in Iraq.


A/N: This is a Harry/Hermione songfic and is to the song "I Will Always Return" by Bryan Adams off of the "Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron" soundtrack. I chose H/Hrm because they just seemed to fit best for this song in my opinion. Harry is off on a very long trip and wrote a letter to Hermione. I'm dedicating the song itself to Patrick and Michele.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and other magical relations. I also do not own this song.  
Hermione bustled around the cozy kitchen preparing afternoon tea and cleaning. She hoped that it would take her mind off Harry, if only for a few minutes or so. Hermione finished putting on the tea water and sat down, her thoughts beginning to dwell on Harry once more.  
  
Harry was on his last, and longest, tour with England's professional quidditch team. He would be gone for eight months and once he came back, he was planning to retire. The separation was extremely hard on the two of them. Neither one had been away from each other for longer than a week. Hermione and their five children usually traveled with Harry when he had to be gone long. But not this time.  
  
Hermione looked down at her ever-growing stomach and smiled. Her unborn child was the reason. She sorely missed her husband. Harry was her other half, her best friend, her everything.  
  
'I hear the wind call your name It calls me back home again It sparks up the fire-a flame that still burns  
  
Oh it's to you I will always return'  
  
Hermione's eldest son, James, named after Harry's father, came running in clutching a batch of letters, and snapping Hermione out of her thoughts.  
  
"Mum! Mum! The owl post has just come! Dad's written letters to us!" James handed his mother her letter and bounded off to find his brothers and sisters to hand them their letters or postcards. Hermione smiled weakly at his retreating back.  
  
She loved getting Harry's letters, even if they did remind her of how long he'd be away and of the long distance. Silently, like so many other times before, she cursed the rule that didn't allow the team players to apparate to their families for short periods of time. Hermione rose and fished out the letter opener inside a kitchen drawer. She seated herself once again and slid the piece of metal under the flap. Her fingers trembling with anticipation and excitement, she took out Harry's letter and fumbled with it a few seconds trying to open it.  
  
"My dearest Hermione,  
  
Words cannot express my longing for you. I miss you more and more each day. My only solace comes from your wonderful letters and the once a week fireplace calls when I can see your face and give you a kiss or two."  
  
'I still feel your breath on my skin I hear your voice deep within The sound of my lover-a feeling so strong  
  
Oh it's to you I'll always belong'  
  
"Hermione, love, I would like to thank you for all you've done for me. When I've fallen, you picked me up with no hesitation. Everywhere I turn, you're right there with me, supporting me all the way. Two months have passed without you and the children. Though we have been winning games and everything has gone well, they are two of the worst months of my life without you. I doubt the remaining six will be much different. When I can hold you in my arms again, smell your wonderful hair, and kiss your soft lips again, then everything will be all right. I don't know what I'd do without you. I don't want to imagine. 'Mione, I would be lost in the dark without your light and guidance."  
  
'Now I know it's true  
  
My every road leads to you And in the hour of darkness darlin'  
  
Your light gets me through'  
  
"I cannot wait for our fifth baby to be born. I look forward to holding her in my arms and getting the feeling of being a brand new Daddy all over again. I'm so proud of you, Hermione. You are being strong through our time of separation. Now I'm only half a person. Not until I am back home with you my beloved wife and my cherished children, will I be a whole man again. I have great sadness in saying to you that I need to end my letter. I need to be up in an hour and must get some sleep, though I would spend eternity without sleep just for you. Thanks again, Hermione, for being my wife and the joy of my life.  
  
With all the love in the world,  
  
Harry"  
  
'Wanna swim in your river-be warmed by your sun  
  
Bathe in your waters-'cause you are the one I can't stand the distance-I can't dream alone  
  
I can't wait to see you-Yeah I'm on my way home'  
  
Hermione slowly folded the letter and placed it back in its envelope, tears welling in her eyes. She missed him so much and wondered if she was being silly. But in her mind and heart, she wasn't being silly. Like Harry's other half was with her and the kids, Hermione's other half was with him. She glanced down at her swelled stomach again and smiled. She would have an absolutely wonderful welcome home present for Harry. A baby girl. Hermione's tears finally spilled out and rolled down her cheeks. Her temporary moment of connection with Harry through his letter was broken.  
  
James came into the kitchen quietly and tried to sit on his mother's lap but slipped off due to her stomach and his nine year old self. Hermione chuckled softly and hastily wiped her tears. She stood up and pulled James into a tight embrace.  
  
"Mum, I miss Dad so much." James sobbed into Hermione.  
  
"I know, dear. I miss him too. But we have to be strong. For him and for the little ones." Hermione stroked James' messy black hair. Just like his dad, she thought.  
  
'Oh I hear the wind call your name  
  
The sound that leads me home again It sparks up the fire-a flame that still burns Oh it's to you I will always return'  
  
James pulled away and ran upstairs, wiping his eyes. Hermione knew that he didn't want his young siblings seeing him cry.  
  
Hermione glanced out the window and went outside to sit on the porch to think about Harry and her life with him. He made everything perfect. Even when he couldn't be with her physically, she knew he was with her in his heart and mind. And in her heart in mind, she was with him as well.  
  
'I've seen every sunset  
  
And with all that I've learned  
  
It's to you I will always, always return'  
  
A/N2: Aww! So sweet yet sad. I don't know if the letter was a bit much. In my opinion it wasn't. It just shows how much they love and cherish each other. As I wrote this, part of my mind was thinking about our troops over in Iraq and those of us with loved ones over there. So this fic is dedicated to the troops. The song sort of fits the husbands/wives, doesn't it? Once again, the song is dedicated to Patrick and Michele. I hope those who read liked it! Don't forget to review! :) | | | | \/ 


End file.
